


Hair Pulling

by AtlasAffogato



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Hair-pulling, M/M, bedroom shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasAffogato/pseuds/AtlasAffogato
Summary: Who likes hair pulling?





	Hair Pulling

At a glance, everyone thought that it would be Bucky who enjoys hair pulling. Fingers wrapped around those dark brown locks, pulling at the roots until releasing and sliding down to the ends. They are wrong.  
Bucky does not like having his hair pulled in bed. Absolutely despises it. It's _Steve_ who loved the pulling. When Bucky buried his fingers in his short hair, pulling his fingers close and pulling up. It has never failed to make Steve groan. When Bucky scraps his nails across his scalp, starting at the front and going all the way down to his collar. It makes Steve pant. Steve begs for more, but Bucky does not give in. It's far more entertaining to watch his boyfriend get hard just from hair pulling.


End file.
